In the course of completing an oil and/or gas well, it is common practice to run a string of protective casing Into the well bore and then to run the production tubing inside the casing. At the well site,, the casing Is perforated across one or more production zones to allow production fluids to enter the casing bore. During production of the formation fluid, formation sand is also swept into the flow path. The formation sand is relatively fine sand that erodes production components in the flow path.
In some completions, the well bore is uncased, and an open face is established across the oil or gas bearing zone. Such open bore hole (uncased) arrangements are utilized, for example, in water wells, test wells and horizontal well completions.
One or more sand screens are Installed in the flow path between the production tubing and the perforated casing (cased) or the open well bore face (uncased). A packer is customarily set above the sand screen to seal off the annulus in the zone where production fluids flow into the production tubing. The annulus around the screen is packed with a relatively coarse sand or gravel which acts as a filter to reduce the amount of fine formation sand reaching the screen. A work string and service seal unit (SSU) is used to spot the gravel around the screen. During well completion, gravel is also pumped and squeezed into the producing formation around the screen for filtering unconsolidated material out of the infilling well fluid. The gravel is pumped down the work string in a slurry of water or gel and is spotted directly under the packer or above the sand screen. The gravel also fills the annulus between the sand screen and the well casing. In well installations in which the screen is suspended in an uncased open bore, the gravel pack supports the surrounding unconsolidated formation.